Julis
How Julis joined the Tourney Julis is the pink-haired fifth top-ranking student of Seidōkan Academy, also known as , and is the First Princess of Lieseltania, a small country located in western Czech Republic. Her full name is Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate von Riessfeld. She wields a rapier-type lux called which she uses during the Phoenix tournament and bears the image of a flower for her power - control over flames. However, due to the last battle during the Phoenix Festa, Julis begins using a new rapier, . She warms to Ayato, unlike the other students with whom she is distant. She starts to like Ayato and often find herself arguing with Saya and Kirin and even Claudia for his attention. After their duel, Julis and Ayato decide to join together for the Phoenix tournament with Julis acting as the strategist for their team while Ayato the main attacker. Before meeting Ayato, Julis often escapes the castle and flees into the town. One time, she gets into trouble and is rescued by the orphans at church. That is also the reason why she is fighting in Asterisk, to earn money and donate to the church. Julis holds a handkerchief which she holds dearly (given by Ophelia). In the aftermath of the Phoenix tournament, Julis hears rumours of a monster in "fruit clothing" attacking convenience stores. She learns this monster was called Avogadora. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins her Nova Spina rapiers around herself. After the announcer calls her name Summons a fireball and blue colored spears as the camera zooms saying "Impressive, there's not a scratch on you." Special Moves Amaryllis (Neutral) Julis summons a large fireball in front of her and shoots it towards the target. Pressing B again will make her shout "Explode!" and the fireball will explode. Antirrhinum Majus (Side) Julis waves weapon to create a magic circle along the path her weapon passed through. A fierce wave of heat emanates from the magic circle before a dragon made of fire bursts through. Strelitzia (Up) Julis creates multiple wings made of fire on herself to fly upward for 6 seconds. Semiseratta (Down) Julis causes a magic circle to appear underneath her opponent. If touched, t creates a huge camellia made of flames above her opponent which explodes as it falls. Amaryllis Duo Flos (Hyper Smash) Julis creates a small ball of fire in each of her hands. She then launches them into the air to create fireworks rapidly hitting opponents if too close. Rafflesia (Final Smash) Julis causes a twenty-meter long magic circle to appear underneath her opponent. A huge flower made of fire bulges out while a deafening noise sounds. A blast the size of a storm blows about and the heat can reach people far away. Victory Animations #Julis bursts fire out of her rapiers and says "The only satisfactory punishment is for you to die!" #Julis takes one of her Nova Spina rapiers in her hands and says "I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm not mad." #Julis forms a flower of fire and says "I see no point in continuing this." On-Screen Appearance Julis flies down and readies her Nova Spina rapiers and says "Prepare yourself, because I'm playing to win!" Trivia *Julis's rival is a fruit-based Droid monster named Avogadora. *Julis Riessfeld shares her English voice actress with Kuroyukihime and Inkling Girl. *Julis Riessfeld shares her French voice actress with Inez Fressange, Sadie, Miyuki Shiba, Mikoto Suou, Golduck and Sadira. *Julis Riessfeld shares her German voice actress with Lynette Bishop. *Julis Riessfeld shares his Arabic voice actress with Hinata Hyuga, Kenshin Himura, Kazumi Mishima, Devil Kazumi, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Gorebyss, Lickilicky, Ashley "Ash" Robbins, Haku, Dawn, Reina Soho Female Trainer, Yumi Yoshimura, Kirby, Anne, Noel Vermilion, Elena and Boruto Uzumaki. Category:The Asterisk War characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters